Apague a Vela
by Kisa'Aisaka
Summary: Gaara não comemora aniversários. Ou, pelo menos, não comemorava. Gaara/Sakura. (TRADUÇÃO)


_Essa fanfic é uma tradução, da autora_ **Remus's Nymph**, _e seu nome original é _**Blow Out the Candle. **_Se possível, leia a fic original, já que algo sempre se perde com a tradução. Link no meu profile._

* * *

Título: Apague a vela  
Autoria: Remus's Nymph

* * *

_''Há trezentos e sessenta e quatro dias em que você poderia ganhar presentes de desaniversário... e apenas um para presentes de aniversário, você sabe.''_-Lewis Carroll

* * *

Gaara nunca celebrara um aniversário. Temari celebrava os seus com bolos de tamanhos gigantescos. Kankuro celebrava os seus com garrafas do melhor álcool e pessoas que o adoravam e tinham medo dele. Mas Gaara nunca entendera o conceito de aniversários, e tudo o que pedia—ameaçava, na verdade—era para ser deixado sozinho.

No primeiro ano em que Sakura e ele formaram um relacionamento, ela aparecera na sua porta com um cupcake e uma única vela, já acesa. Ela sorrira um de seus belos sorrisos e disse, ''Hoje é dia dezenove.''

Ela mesma se deixara entrar, ignorando a aparência irritada dele, e o fez seguí-la. ''Feliz aniversário, Gaara-sama,'' ela sussurrou, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Ele olhou a vela com desconfiança. ''O que eu faço com isso?'' ele perguntou.

''Você assopra e faz um pedido,'' Sakura disse pacientemente, imaginando se ele estava simplesmente tentando ser difícil. ''Você pode fazer um pedido muito egoísta, se quiser. Mas você não pode me dizer o que é.''

''Essa é uma tradição estúpida,'' Gaara disse. Ele não gostava de aniversários. Era um hábito de sua infância. Por que deveria mudar agora?

''Você vai ou não assoprar?'' Sakura perguntou.

''Não.''

''Ok,'' e ela mesma assoprou.

Mas ele fez um pedido. Ele pediu que ela ficasse ao seu lado.

* * *

No segundo ano que estavam juntos, ela aparecera com outro cupcake e outra vela. Ele estava prestes a sair de casa, indo para o seu escritório, quando ela o parou e o puxou para dentro novamente.

''Hoje é dia dezenove,'' ela sussurrou alegremente, tirando o cabelo da testa dele para ver sua tatuagem.

''É uma tradição estúpida,'' ele disse.

''Não é estúpida!'' ela exclamou, parecendo irritada.

Gaara sorriu, porém manteve-se firme.

''Você faz um pedido e seu pedido se torna realidade,'' ela continuou. ''Vamos lá, Gaara-sama.''

Seu último pedido havia se tornado realidade. Um ano inteiro se passou, e ela ainda não tinha lhe deixado. Talvez ele estivesse começando a ver que aniversários não eram totalmente inúteis, mas ele não a deixaria saber isso.

''Você vai assoprar, Gaara-sama?''

''Não,'' ele respondeu.

''Ok,'' e ela mesma apagou a vela.

Ele pediu que ela parasse de chamá-lo de Gaara-sama.

* * *

Seis meses antes de seu terceiro aniversário com ela, Sakura parou de se referir a ele como Gaara-sama. Não tinha sido fácil, porque ela não estava acostumada. Mas então ele começou a beijá-la, tocá-la, segurá-la perto dele, e o seu mau hábito começou a desaparecer. Enquanto ele tirava suas roupas, ela tocou sua pele e sussurrou, ''Eu te amo, Gaara.'' Ele estava feliz com a falta do sufixo.

No seu terceiro aniversário, então, ele ficou surpreso ao ver que ela não aparecera sozinha. Nem veio com um cupcake. Ela veio com um grande bolo de chocolate e estava acompanhada de Temari e Kankuro.

''Hoje é dia dezenove,'' ela disse alegremente.

''Feliz aniversário!'' seus irmãos adicionaram descaradamente, porém eles sorriram e pareciam felizes, então ele sorriu de volta.

Havia apenas uma vela e ela era vermelha como seu cabelo, e Sakura lhe pediu para assoprá-la.

''É uma tradição estúpida,'' ele disse por hábito.

Sakura revirou seus olhos. ''Esse é o primeiro aniversário com a sua família,'' ela falou. ''Te mataria assoprar a vela estúpida e fazer um pedido?''

''Sim,'' ele respondeu.

''Certo,'' e ela mesma assoprou a vela.

Ele pediu por algo mais.

* * *

No quarto ano em que celebraram seu aniversário juntos, Sakura não desapontou. Ela chegou com outro bolo de chocolate, seus irmãos, e Naruto. Naruto trouxe presentes, o que era um conceito novo para Gaara. Haviam três no total, mas Naruto lhe dissera para abrí-los em particular mais tarde.

''Hoje é dia dezenove,'' disse Sakura, segurando uma taça de vinho. Ela sorriu e Gaara sorriu de volta.

''A um aniversário muito feliz!'' concordou Kankuro.

''Assopre a vela,'' Sakura incitou, encostada no ombro de Gaara.

''É uma tradição estúpida,'' ele disse.

Sakura sorriu. ''Se você assoprar, eu te contarei um segredo,'' ela falou.

Gaara a olhou com surpresa. Ele não falhou em perceber que os outros convidados estavam sorrindo. Aparentemente ele era o único que não sabia desse segredo.

''Eu assopraria, Gaara,'' disse Naruto, com seu estranho sorriso.

Gaara assoprou a vela porque estava curioso.

''Estou grávida,'' Sakura sussurrou. Sua voz estava meio trêmula, nervosa e animada ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos de Gaara arregalaram. Ele sorriu, e não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Quando abriu os presentes de Naruto aquela noite, ele viu um pijama verde pequeno com sapos nele, um grande urso de pelúcia, e um mobile de nuvens e estrelas que tocava ''Brilha, brilha, estrelinha.''

Gaara não fez um pedido de aniversário aquele ano. Ele não precisava.


End file.
